<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>detention by regulushq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271147">detention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulushq/pseuds/regulushq'>regulushq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Detention, M/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulushq/pseuds/regulushq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The detention crowd, if Sirius could call them that, was for the most part entirely unremarkable. The most noticeable of them were a couple of guys with bruises who looked like they'd gotten in some sort of fight, a girl whose tears smudged her black mascara, and-</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Who the fuck was <i>that?"</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>detention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for my wolfstar high school/college minifest - enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not for the first time in his life, Sirius was heading to detention.</p><p>It wasn’t his fault that he’d had to walk down the hallway that housed Snape’s locker to get to his next class, English. It wasn’t his fault that Snape had noticed him supergluing his locker closed, as fast as he could. And it certainly wasn’t his fault that Snape had punched him.</p><p>Needless to say, Sirius was very annoyed at Severus Snape.</p><p>The concept of detention wasn’t one that was taken very seriously, by students or anyone. There were multiple people who were there every day after school, and the room was usually at least full. There wasn't always a teacher supervising - and the substitute detention monitor was often asleep - but that was only from what he'd heard.</p><p>Reaching the detention room, Sirius looked around. The room was full, and at the front of it behind a tall desk was an old teacher that he'd seen in the halls a few times - Mr. Binns if he recalled correctly. Twelfth-grade history teacher.</p><p>Sirius hated history.</p><p>The detention crowd, if Sirius could call them that, was for the most part entirely unremarkable. The most noticeable of them were a couple of guys with bruises who looked like they'd gotten in some sort of fight, a girl whose tears smudged her black mascara, and-</p><p><br/>Fuck.</p><p>Who the fuck was <em>that</em>?</p><p>He was at the back of the detention room, in the seat next to the corner window. He lounged back in his chair, surrounded by empty seats and writing on some sort of paper - a homework assignment? He had a curly, sandy blond undercut, tan, freckled skin, and golden eyes that Sirius hated immediately on grounds of being more beautiful than should be allowed.</p><p>Sirius knew he sounded cliché, even to himself, but, well. This boy was <em>perfect.</em></p><p>Shooting a quick smile and a wave at Binns, who didn't seem to notice in favor of staring into space, Sirius walked quickly to the seat next to the beautiful boy. He didn't seem to notice Sirius, or else ignored him. Sirius leaned over to try to see what he was writing. "Hey."</p><p>"Hey." He didn't look up from his paper, which Sirius could now see was some sort of essay or story or something.</p><p>"Whatcha writing?" Sirius tried again.</p><p>"Essay."</p><p>"For school?"</p><p>"English." The other boy still didn't look up, but Sirius could see a faint smile on his face. "What do you want?"</p><p>Progress.</p><p>"Nothing." Sirius shrugged. "What's your name?"</p><p>At last the other boy looked up, giving Sirius a long, blank stare. "I'm serious, what do you want?"</p><p>Sirius grinned. "No, <em>I'm</em> Sirius."</p><p>The other boy raised a slow eyebrow, not saying anything.</p><p>"And really, nothing. Just wanted to say hi."</p><p>"Hi." Sirius could hear the smile in the other boy's voice.</p><p>"So what's your name?"</p><p>He sighed. "Remus. Now go away."</p><p><em>Remus,</em> Sirius thought. <em>That's...beautiful.</em></p><p>"Hmm? Go away."</p><p>Sirius realized he hadn't responded. "Why? I'm not here to bother you, you know."</p><p>"Well, then why are you here?" Remus looked skeptical.</p><p>Before Sirius could answer, someone cleared their throat from the front of the room. Binns.</p><p>"Now, let's please try to stay silent. This is detention, after all. A punishment."</p><p>Internally, Sirius groaned as loud as he could. Now, what was he going to do?</p><p>Sirius looked back at Remus, who didn't seem to be bothered by Binns' announcement. He was back to writing his essay - who <em>actually </em>writes essays by hand anymore, anyway?</p><p>Sirius reached out, hesitated, then tapped Remus on the shoulder, hard. He looked up slowly, breathing out through his nose. "What."</p><p>"Why are you in detention?"</p><p>"Are you just here to interrogate me? And you heard what Binns said."</p><p>"No, I'm not. And fine, we'll talk after class." Sirius turned in his seat and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall - only ten minutes to go. He could do this. He could so do this.</p><p>Sirius spent the last ten minutes of detention on the literal edge of his seat, waiting for 5:30.</p><p>When Binns finally - <em>finally</em> cleared his throat again and waved them all out of the room, Sirius grinned, jumping out of his seat and grabbing his backpack. When he'd shrugged it on and turned back to the desk, Remus was gone.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Sirius looked around frantically. Where had Remus gone? Was he avoiding him on purpose? Sirius really, really hoped not.</p><p>Just then, Sirius spotted the edge of Remus’ backpack, shiny white, disappearing through the door into the hall, and for a moment Sirius lost sight of him. “Wait!”</p><p>Remus paused just outside of the doorway. “What?”</p><p>“Hold on one second.” Sirius pushed through the desks, trying (and failing) not to hit anyone. Remus didn’t break eye contact with him, and for some reason, Sirius shivered.</p><p>“Remus,” Sirius said, slightly out of breath.</p><p>“Sirius.”</p><p>“You said we could talk afterwards.”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>Sirius rolled his eyes. “And now is afterwards.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Do you really not see where I’m going with this?” Sirius asked, frustrated.</p><p>Remus chuckled. “I do. Come on.” And with that, he grabbed Sirius’ hand - <em>fuck</em> - and pulled him into some sort of alcove. All of a sudden, Sirius was out of breath.</p><p>“So what did you want to ask me?”</p><p>Sirius sighed. “I want to talk to you.”</p><p>Remus raised an eyebrow. “Go on, then.”</p><p><em>Well,</em> Sirius thought. <em>All or nothing, I guess.</em> “You’re fucking beautiful.”</p><p>Remus blinked. “What?”</p><p>Sirius beamed. “You. Are beautiful.” Clearing his throat, he attempted to act cool. “So. You, me, date?”</p><p>Remus blinked again.</p><p>Sirius, undeterred if nervous, went on. “Yes or no? Either is fine, but a yes would be great, I just thought that maybe if-”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“What?” If Sirius was honest with himself, he had been a rambling mess. And he did not expect that answer.</p><p>“Yes, I’ll go on a date with you. Tomorrow, six, that strange little coffee shop down the road. This isn’t a prank, right?”</p><p>Sirius just shook his head, dumbfounded.</p><p>“Great. See you then.” And with that, Remus left, walking down a hall.</p><p><em>Well,</em> Sirius thought, slowly grinning. <em>I guess that worked, then.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well that was really something</p><p>come say hi on tumblr <a href="https://silversickles.tumblr.com">@silversickles</a> if you like :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>